


The best of times, The worst of crimes

by linocaffe



Series: King of my Heart [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Prince Kim Seungmin, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linocaffe/pseuds/linocaffe
Summary: Being prince of a world comes with many challenges, for example, having a price on your head.When prince of the Fire world Seungmin is driven away from his court after an ambush made by a revel group trying to kill him and usurp his throne, he has to run for his life.What he did not expect, was to find himself making that trip with a member of a bandit group. And much less, what comes after.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Series: King of my Heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041273
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: SKZ Secret Santa 2020





	The best of times, The worst of crimes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glissandos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glissandos/gifts).



> _dear recipient,_
> 
> you said you liked fantasy/magic aus so i took this world i had and took your listed ships and kinda went crazy with it haha ^_^ it turned out waaay longer than i expected so i had to split it in chapters so i could make it in time and not sacrifice the story's quality (because i really want to give you the best work i can do) so here is the first chapter for now but i promise the other ones will come soon!! (second one is almost done it's just that it's...big)
> 
> hope you like it and i hope you have happy holidays <3
> 
> [for stay secret santa 2020!](https://twitter.com/stayfanevents)
> 
> **(**even thought this is listed as part of a series it can be read as a stand alone and you will still be able to understand everything!!)**

When Seungmin woke up today, he wasn't expecting to have to travel all the way to the ruined city to chase around the freaking prince of the earth world. 

But life tended to be quite unexpected when you were the prince of one of the four elemental worlds.

It had been a hectic morning for sure. On top of that, he really hated going to the ruined city. With all of it's destroyed buildings, nothing but ashes and smoke —so much smoke—, all that was a very strong and straight forward reminder of the state his world was left in after the war, and how despite his court's efforts, they hadn't been able to return to how they used to be before it.

Now he was in the palace's hospital ward, it had been a few hours ever since he returned from the ruins.

"So, you're letting us go?" Renjun was sitting on a stool beside Jeno's bed —who was now out of danger but definitely very weak from remaining four months hidden in a space pocket. He probably wouldn't have made it without the fae prince's help.

Seungmin sighed. "In summary, to see if I understood everything," he took a deep breath. "Jeno did a forbidden spell to save you from a weird mysterious plague you caught, he tried to prevent the effects from the forbidden magic by hiding his soul on a pocket in  _ my _ world and in the ruined city —out of all places—, without telling anyone —not even you—, you found him, so you came here to find him but you decided jumping from world to world in order, one at a time  _ as you should,  _ was too much of a nuisance for you, so you decided to use the Plight portal that you, as a prince of a world, know more than anyone you shouldn't be using, and you turned on every magic alarm around it, woke me up, and made me travel all the way to that forsaken place. Am I right?"

Renjun blinked. "I-I guess...yes, that's what happened."

Seungmin sighed for what felt like the hundredth time today. "Right." He looked over at Jeno, who was still asleep in the small hospital bed after the healer helped him out. "Illegal thing, after illegal thing. I expected you to be the more sensible prince out of the other three worlds."

"I was desperate. And so was Jeno. Both of us would have died without the other acting on impulse. We know it was risky but...I don't regret it. I don't." His expression turned stern. He knew him well enough to know that meant he was taking any punishment if it meant Jeno was safe. He also knew how much they loved each other —soulmate bond and all—, they would literally do everything for the other.

"And that's why I'm letting you go. Well, first of all, there's not much I can do about Jeno's offence, since he did it in your world; that's out of my jurisdiction, and that's something you and your court have to solve." he said, "And about you using the Plight portal...well, I can't even give you a heavy punishment because you are a sovereign and you know sovereign law and all your rights and everything yeah; and since the reason why you did it is sensible enough, I guess, I will let you go this once."

Renjun blinked. They remained looking at each other for a whole minute until Seungmin let out a sigh yet again. "Jeno would probably be back on his feet tomorrow morning. You can leave then."

The other prince stood up and bowed lightly. "Thank you."

Seungmin brushed it off. Not only Renjun wasn't obligated to bow to him —since he was a prince in his own accord— but their relationship also wasn't that formal. Since the Earth court was the only one who maintained a genuinely good relationship with his world after the war, the two princes had known each other since they were kids. They were more than familiar and friendly with each other to skip formalities.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm just glad Jeno is fine." Renjun looked back at his soulmate's sleeping figure. "And you." Seungmin added. "No news about the plague still? I mean, now we know why you didn't die; but still nothing else?"

Seungmin was familiar with the plague that struck down in the other's world. While traveling around worlds looking for Jeno, Renjun had paid him a visit to know if he or anyone he knew had any information about his soulmate's whereabouts, and had told him how he had fallen sick at the hand of a plague that had first taken his people's crops, and then their lives. At the moment, he had no idea how he had managed to survive, since all of the people that caught it had passed not long after. Now having solved that knowing it had been Jeno and his forbidden spell, there were still many questions around the whole thing.

"Nothing. Me and my court will keep the investigation going, don't worry." Renjun assured him.

Seungmin nodded. Not only having a suspicious plague that they knew nothing about and could potentially move to his world was dangerous, but also the Earth world was the center of their economy, –since they were the only ones who kept the relationship going—, if the Earth world was affected, the Fire world was affected too.

"Well, then we are done here. I would tell you I can get a room for you to stay the night but I know you won't agree to leave his side so—" He let his words hang. It was obvious Renjun would not leave Jeno's side now, not after being apart from each other for so long.

He left the hospital ward, hoping to finally retire to his chambers, when his best friend, and one of the members of his scholar court, came running at him.

"Prince." Hyunjin vowed lightly. Seugmin hadn't managed to convince Hyunjin to not be so formal at him during work, despite being best friends practically since birth.

"What's the matter?" He could tell there was a tense demeanor in the scholar's stance.

"There was an altercation in the outskirts of Brazen City. The local guards reported it but not much information was given. From what we know, it might be something small but with the Phoenix court being so reckless lately we can't be sure."

"Chan will go, I assume." His other best friend, Chan, was the current captain of the royal guard.

Hyunjin nodded, walking beside him. "Yes, my prince. I'm joining him and his men too."

"I'm going too. Get my horse ready."

"Prince, It's too dangerous for you to join. If it's really the Phoenix court, you know what their intentions are rumored to be."

"And when has that stopped me from ruling my world? I'm joining, Hyunjin." He said with finality. Hyunjin clenched his teeth, but there was not much he could do, and he knew he wouldn't be able to dissuade him.

Not much later, Seungmin found himself riding his horse for the second time in the day, traveling to attend some other altercation in his already mess of a world. He adjusted the hood around his face, not hiding his identity completely but making it less noticeable. The worst thing they could do at a situation like this was parade the prince. Even if not everyone knew how he looked like, it was best to not make it too obvious.

Chan approached his horse towards him. "My prince, you shouldn't have joined."

"Yeah, yeah, you sound like Hyunjin." Chan was starting to speak again but Seungmin interrupted him, "I know what you're going to say. I know it's dangerous, but when have I cowarded behind my palace walls when someone needs me? Revel group or not, that won't change."

Chan's expression mirrored Hyunjin's from earlier, and just like him, he didn't comment anything further. There was no arguing with the prince in this situation.

Contrary to the Ember ruins he had visited this morning, the Brazen city wasn't that far away from the central city where the palace was located. Their journey presented no obstacle, and soon enough they arrived.

Now, Seungmin didn't know what he expected, but he had expected...something.

However when he arrived, there was nothing. Like, nothing was going on. Still on the very outskirts of the city, surrounded by forest on both sides of the path, this part was fairly populated, and usually very calm. And that's how it was right now. Nothing was happening.

He called for Hyunjin, who had been a few paces behind him the whole way. He looked almost as confused as he himself did. "Are you sure we are in the right place?"

'Yes. We got confirmation from the local guard." However, Hyunjin frowned.

"Speaking of the local guard," Chan interrupted, his voice coming from a few places ahead, "where are they?"

The captain was right. This place should be guarded by at least five guards  — it being the entrance of a city, even if it was a small one.

Chan called some of the palace guards accompanying them and gave them instructions to move. Then told the rest to remain put and protect the prince while he left with the first group to inspect their surroundings. Hyunjin remained besides him, also meaning to protect him,  — since scholars were not only trained in history, magic and politics, they were also warriors.

"Something doesn't feel right." Hyunjin closed his eyes, his brow still furrowed. The light breeze that accompanied them blowing a few strands of his long blonde hair that were coming undone from under his hood. "Something..." His eyes opened at once. "SEUNGMIN GET DOWN!"

No need to tell him further, he noticed the urgency on Hyunjin's voice and dismounted his horse at once. 

An arrow flew just where he had been a few seconds ago. He whipped his head around, looking for the origin of it. There was a ruffle in the trees that he suspected was not made by the wind.

His guard started moving around him. Hyunjin barked orders at them left and right and took out his own bow.

This is where things started to go completely wild.

Around eight people came out of their hiding in the trees. All were wearing hoods covering their faces and armed to the teeth. His own guard made a circle around him, forming a wall between the bandits and the prince.

At least he thought they were bandits. They certainly didn't look like the Phoenix court; who were prideful in their ideals and didn't hide their faces  — to the point his court had a third of them identified. It also wasn't unusual to have occurrences like this around this area. Caravans of thieves were common in all his world. It was one of the main problems Seungmin and the court wanted to tackle.

He whipped out his sword. He wasn't about to stand like a stone in fear. His guard would defend him but he would do just the same for them.

Weapons clashing and arrows flying; waiting in chaos for the guard Hyunjin had sent out to call Chan and the other men back, since with ten men each, the fight was fair.

Seugmin stretched his hand in the direction of an arrow that was moving straight at one of his men and turned it to ashes. The action totally blew his cover, now the bandits would know there was at least a scholar, a magic wielder, in their group, but he always put the lives of his people first.

Just as he suspected, one of the robber's screamed a warning about his magic to the others. There was an uproar in the group, and Seungmin realized they were starting to retreat. They had managed to take a few weapons and belongings from his men, that was probably more than enough for them; and if there was a magic wielder in the group it was a smart decision not to risk more.

Only when the prince thought the fight was over, he realized he was very wrong.

A loud scream tore the air. Hyunjin beside him let out a loud gasp, "Someone is dead."

The scream hadn't originated from their group, it had come from deeper in the trees, right where Chan's group had left to. Right where right now, a much larger group of people was emerging from. Faces uncovered, flame tattoos on display on their arms.  _ This  _ was the Phoenix court. The groups whose mission was to kill every current royal member, and replace them with their own,  —b urning out the rotten roots, and rising from the flames; according to them.

There was another scream; but this time this one had a clear origin: it was Hyunjin beside him, who had fallen on his knees holding his side, letting out a loud sob. Seungmin instantly threw himself beside him.

"Hyunjin!" He pried his hand away from his abdomen, looking for any injuries. “Hyunjin, are you alright?”

“Felix,” Hyunjin looked at him with wild eyes, a single tear running down his face, “Felix is hurt.”

“Go to him!”

“I can’t leave you!”

“There are other people with me here. You can help Felix better than anyone.” Hyunjin was about to protest again, torn between fulfilling his duty and helping his soulmate. Seungmin could see the indecision in his eyes, but also the pain; so he chose for him, “It’s an order. Go.”

The scholar tightened his jaw and looked him in the eye before getting back up and leaving for the forest. Seungmin knew Hyunjin could never forgive himself  — none of them could— if something were to happen to Felix. He also had seen what happens to people who lose their soulmate; he didn’t want that for his best friend out of all people.

The guard who had been protecting his left side slashed at one of the men in bright red clothes. The other dodged, managing to save his neck for a centimeter, and taking advantage of the maneuver to stab the guard’s arm. The wound wasn’t too deep, but blood, red as the flames in his power, was falling down his arm. If there was something Seungmin hated with boiling passion, was his people getting hurt.

It was as easy as a thought, and the man’s hand shot up in flames. His eyes went wide for a second in surprise, before his features regained the blind rage of his people, and then, the flames extinguished.

That pause however, had been enough for his guard to take advantage, and whack the other in the head; hard. The man crumbled to his knees, before falling face first in the ground.

He should have expected it. He knew it. But it still came as a surprise to him. Just how many in the Phoenix court were part of the Denounced? 

Another arrow flew past his head. This time he hadn’t been fast enough. He had been able to shy away from it, but another of his guards had not had the same luck. It settled itself in his heart. Seungmin looked at him in horror as his body started falling, but never hit the ground. His body consumed by flames, but he stared as they turned not red, not orange or yellow, and not blue  — what he had thought to be the worst until now —  but black.

Another scream pierced the air. Seungmin looked desperately around him, only to see one of the bandits men cry out at one of his companions being swallowed in the same way his guard had.

Another arrow flew by. Seungmin tried to use his fire to burn it down, but his flame was extinguished as if it had been deprived of oxygen.  _ What is happening?  _

Seungmin didn’t know when, but Chan and the rest of his men had returned. He couldn’t see Hyunjin or Felix anywhere, but he expected that meant they had gone somewhere safe. Yet, the added numbers from his side to the fight made no difference; the Phoenix men kept coming, appearing from everywhere, killing everyone they could. 

His voice had sounded foregin in his eyes, as he ordered his men to retreat. His head was fuzzy, his whole body filled with adrenaline as he swung his sword left and right, trying to protect everyone as much as he could. He knew his men had heard him, there was an enchantment for situations like this  — his voice would be heard by all under the spell for a period of time, he always cast it before going out —,  but he couldn’t see if they were actually attempting to leave. He couldn’t see anything besides the weapons and black flames of his opponents.

He wasn’t even trying to save his men anymore. He heard a few screams calling for his name, but he couldn’t turn to where they were coming. Any distraction could cost him his life; he only moved his arm, almost by reflex.

At some point, he got into a fight with a woman much smaller than him, but with a force and technique he would have only though was known by the palace warriors. His sword clashed hard with hers, he felt the vibrations running up his arm, making all his muscles ache. She took a step back and stoke down again, moving with a speed that was surely provided by her small size; he was able to match her only because of his training. She advanced again, this time using a move that took him by surprise, her sword almost touching his neck before he was able to move his in defence. He pushed it back, getting it as far from his as he could, but then she pushed forward again, and it was so close; one more move and she would —

He watched her figure fall, to reveal one of the thieves behind her, who had just hit her head with a big log so hard that it now remained broken in his hands. His hood had probably fallen during the fight, and his face was revealed. He seemed young, around his age, even younger maybe; he couldn’t help to feel sad at the fact that someone so young had resorted to stealing. What was he doing to help his people? His frustration grew even as the boy turned around to help someone else. It grew as he kept fighting, as he looked everywhere for his men, but couldn’t find anything, he can’t really tell who is who, only hoping they were finally safe. 

He kept going, slashing and stabbing. Keeps seeing people get injured and fall dead; but he can’t tell whose side they are on  — only knowing for sure when he could stop those black flames engulfing whatever was in the way of the enchanted arrows. That tells him enough to know his side is not doing good.

One more time, there is a scream. This time he looks around, praying to the goddess that it’s not anyone he knows. His eyes lie on the boy who had just saved him minutes before, who now grabs his side, wet with blood, as one of his companions strikes down the court member who hurt him. Seungmin sees the fire in his eyes as he turns back to the boy desperately, and rushes to support him as they run away somewhere out of his sight.

Seungmin’s first mistake of the night wasn’t really falling into the trap. He had been sort of expecting it, he doesn’t regret going himself, and he can’t regret sending his men as it’s part of their duty. His first mistake was getting distracted just then, because when he snapped back to the rest of the fight, he turned just in time to see one of those arrows fly at him.

His only thought right then was how those things were not normal. So not normal at all. Not only they were enchanted with those black flames, to which Seungmin had no spell nor explanation  — it simply should not exist; but he also could tell that no normal arrow flew  _ that  _ fast. 

It shouldn’t be too fast for him. His magic-heightened reflexes should be able to compete with the arrow’s speed, but like previously stated, he had made the mistake of getting distracted. He knew it was too late to move as soon as he saw it, he only saw the weapon spinning in his direction, he expected to feel it hit him, and then...whatever he felt as the flames took him.

But that never came. The one thing that did come, was a flash in front of his eyes. Something silver moved from his right, blocking the path the arrow was taking, and to his surprise, stopping it in its tracks. The arrow hit the sword that was positioned between it and him and fell lifeless to the ground. It burned itself out and turned into ashes.

The prince turned to the direction of the sword wielder. Beside him there was one of the bandits. He was smaller than him, but he could see a mix of strength, anger and determination in his eyes. Another black fire flew towards them; the bandit slashing it with a speed that did not seem to be possible for a simple human without magic.

Seugmin had no time to think about it as another fight started around him. He defended himself to the best of his capabilities; exhaustion was starting to seep into his bones, and he murmured an energy and strength enchantment under his breath while he fought for his life. 

The thief with the sword that had just saved him had disappeared while he wasn’t looking. He hoped he had managed to run away; at least one more safe.

He kept thinking of what had been the last time he fought this much  — real fight, not while practicing with his men —  and it had certainly been a while.  _ I should train harder,  _ he thought as he felt his muscles hurt more with each strike, adrenaline already running out of his body.

He knew he had to find a way to leave soon, or no energy enchantment will help him with the exhaustion. But how? He had been trying so for the last many minutes, but the Phoenix men kept coming at him left and right, he hadn't been able to find a single opportunity to escape. 

Mind running, body moving, when a white spot appeared in his peripheral vision. He took the risk to turn towards it, praying to all the goddesses that it was what he was thinking it to be. And indeed, one of them must have heard him, because he saw his horse approach his side.

It wasn’t alone, the guy from earlier was directing it while he kept fighting atop it. Their eyes locked together as he landed the end blow to the court member the prince had just been fighting. The thief stretched his hand, and without thinking it, Seungmin took it and climbed behind him.

Mong was fast. Faster than any horse in the palace; and that worked to their advantage as they ran away from the fight.

Seungmin’s mind was already going through all the ways he could go back and help his men. He knew however, magic or not, the Phoenix court outnumbered them, and with their mystery fire  — his own court knowing nothing about it —  he couldn’t do much to help them. On the contrary, him foolishly putting himself in danger was the worst thing he could do. He discarded the thought in favor of finding a way to escape now, as the Phoenix members were still on their tail.

The bandit pulled at the reins harder, pushing his horse to work to its full capacity. A cursed arrow sweeped by him, only missing his ear by a hair.

“Give me your sword!” Seungmin screamed over the sound of galloping horses and battle cries. The bandit nodded in agreement, and Seungmin unsheathed the weapon from its scabbard on the other man's hips.

He held tight to the bandit with his left hand while holding onto the sword on his right. His eyelids fluttered close, and he stretched his mind outwards, just like Hyunjin had done earlier. 

It wasn't something easy to do while moving your body, which is why it's not exactly practical to try while on a fight; but now that his horse did most of the work for him, he focused on feeling the men around him and their weapons. 

About five were still behind them, moving on their own horses, running fast to catch him. Seungmin didn't know if they were aware he was the prince, but prince or not, him being part of the royal court was more than enough to have a price on his head. 

One more arrow flew by and this time Seungmin easily took it out with the sword. The moment that both came in contact, he felt something that started at the tip of his fingers, and traveled all the way to his shoulder. He almost let the sword go in surprise, but managed to hold onto it as he started at it dumbfounded.He knew magic when he felt it. 

The sword didn't look like much, made of bronze with a medium sized ruby on the hilt, barely any ornamentations; it was a simple and almost outdated design. 

Seungmin took his eyes off the weapon, scolding himself for getting distracted again, and focused his mind outwards once more. One of the Phoenix men had advanced towards their right, using the thick trees as cover and getting close to their position. Seungmin waited and waited and waited until…  _ there.  _ He directed the sword to where he could feel the man approaching, and in the exact second he passed through the end of a tree and the beginning of another, fired his magic. He wasn't sure it would work, but he sent his magic through the weapon, directing it through the tip, and sending his fire out. It worked perfectly, and he heard the man's scream as he fell off his horse. One gone, four to go. 

Seungmin waited for the right moment again, expanding his focus as much as he could, until he found an opening and there, he sent out his magic behind two of them. 

The other two proved to be a challenge. They hid well in the trees as they started to go deeper into the forest and the foliage started to get thicker around them. It was even uncomfortable to extend his sword arm, as he had to avoid hitting a tree. 

“I'll deal with them.” 

He was surprised by the voice coming from the bandit. He looked at him and saw his sharp jaw tense, eyes focused ahead, and knew he was being serious. He put out the sword in its place and held onto the thief's waist when he warned him to hold well. 

He tugged at the reins and commanded his worse to go faster. The trees were so close to each other here, yet he had no trouble guiding the horse around them. He changed direction, turning slightly to the left, taking another path from the one they had been following. 

They went deeper and deeper into the trees. Now going into a rocky path that forced them to minimize their speed. Seungmin could feel the men chasing them getting further behind, confused by the path they were taking. 

The prince had to admit, even he didn't know exactly where they were going. He had memorized most of the places in this world, and he had a faint idea of the zone they were in; but it was certain that they were already pretty far away from the entrance to the Brazen city where everything had started. 

They kept running, now as fast as the troublesome ground was letting them, both the horse's coat and the bandit's skin were gleaming with sweat. Seungmin kept his mind extended, feeling the Phoenix men as they got lost in the distance. 

“We lost them.” Seungmin exclaimed as he was sure he couldn't feel them anymore. 

The thief nodded and ordered the horse to slow down little by little —an abrupt stop was dangerous here. 

They finally stopped, and Seungmin swinged his leg over the horse's back to get down on the ground. His arms felt as if they were made of stone, tired from swinging and holding the weapons; and his legs shook from the exhaustion of riding the horse for so long and at such speed. His mind was also tired; even if he was talented and experienced with magic, it certainly took a toll on him, more so in situations like this. 

He sat on the ground, supporting his back on the rough trunk of a tree. 

“You alright?” The other guy had unmounted the horse too, and now settled himself on the floor not far from him. Seungmin nodded, not wanting to speak to catch his breath first. 

They remained in silence for a few minutes, both regaining their breath and calming their nerves; letting the adrenaline leak out of their blood.

“What the hell was that?”, the bandit was the first to speak. He chuckled, brow furrowed, clearly trying to make a sense of what they just had escaped from.

Seungmin himself wasn’t completely sure, but he had a pretty good idea.

“Phoenix court. You must have heard of them.” 

The Phoenix court had been causing endless problems lately. They had burned buildings and murdered guards all around the world. They had made themselves be noticed, even if someone hasn't yet had a direct encounter with them, they certainly  _ knew  _ about them. 

“Oh. So that’s them.” His eyes opened wide in understanding; then he clicked his tongue. “Man, talk about bad timing on our part. I knew we should have done the ambush another day. Goddamned Minho, I told him.”

“That reminds me!”, Seungmin moved back to his feet and stood up straight, “You are under arrest for conspiring and participating in illicit acts. I will take you to the palace where you will face trial.”

“What?” The bandit just looked at him expressionless, trying to decipher if he was actually being serious or pulling a prank on him. 

“You heard me.” Seungmin raised his eyebrows and looked at him straight in the eyes defiantly. 

“So you really are from the royal palace. Jisung was right.” His face instantly fell, a look of concern written across all his features. “Goddess, I hope Jisung is alright.”

“You saw me use magic, where else would I be from?”

“Right…” He answered, but for some reason he sounded kind of unsure.

“It is part of my duty to apprehend people who break the law. I’m just doing my job.” He crossed his arms.

“You’re not a guard, tough. I know that much.”

“And how would you know that? What would I be then?”

“A scholar, most likely. You speak and move with authority. You look like someone who is used to bossing people around; who usually gets with what he wants.” He scanned him from head to toe, analyzing from his posture to his clothes. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure you are a scholar. Am I right?”

“I am someone who can put you in jail, that’s all you need to know.”

“C’mon! I saved your life.” He protested, throwing his hands in the air.

“You are right. I might give you a smaller punishment because of that. I mean,” he cleared his throat; he wasn't really in a rush to reveal his actual position. If he thought he was a scholar he wasn't about to correct him. “I might help interfere for you. But still, you’re a thief.”

“You're serious about it.” 

“Sure I am.” 

The thief huffed. “Well mister surely serious, if you really do want to go to the palace there's one thing we should solve first.” 

“What's that?” he sighed.

“We need to get out of here.” 

“Do you know the way?” 

“I was hoping you did.”the thief said with an eyebrow raised.

Seungmin frowned.“So you don’t?”

“Oh no, I do,” he smirked, “but we have another problem.”

“Now what?”

“There’s three ways out of here.” He placed his hands on his hips, his stance taking an air of superiority. Oh, Seungmin already didn’t like him. “One is the way we came in. The bad thing about that path, is that  _ it’s the way we came in _ ; meaning we will most certainly come face front with those pyromaniacs again. The second one,” he pointed to the west, “is the one I hope those crazy bastards that were behind us took, because that thing is a whole trap, you just...you don’t want to know about it.” His hand moved to the east now, “And lastly the third is pretty safe and I don’t think we would reunite with our dearest friends there.”

“But there’s a catch.” It wasn’t a question, he knew it was coming.

“There’s a catch indeed, my magically serious scholar.” Seungmin rolled his eyes at the term, “It’s a stupidly long way. It would take us at least a week to find back a path that can take you to your palace.”

“Us. You’re going with me.” He pointed at both of them.

The thief shook his hand in dismissal. “Whatever you say.”

“You  _ are.”  _ Seungmin was very aware the other would try to slip away from him, but he was ready. It wasn’t the first time he caught someone.

“Anyway, what do you say? Third it is?”

He sighed again. “What else can we do.” It wasn’t a question, he knew there was no other option.

“Thought I think we should rest for a little longer. Our friend there must be exhausted.” The guy pointed at the horse with his chin.

Seungmin nodded and approached it. “You did well, Mong.”

“Mong?”

“That’s his name.” 

Realization sparked in his eyes. “Oh, is he your horse?”

“Yes, it was a good thing that you choose him.”

“Mong? Really?” He asked after a few seconds, making a mocking face at the prince.

“What about it?” He asked defensively.

“Nothing.” He snickered and shrugged. “What’s  _ your  _ name though?”

“What’s yours?” Seungmin countered.

“I asked first!” He waited for an answer that never came, so he rolled his eyes and decided to answer first, “I’m Changbin.”

“Seungmin.”

“Like the prince?” he said as he picked his sword from where Seungmin had left it and approached him.

“Yes, just like him.”

Exactly, like him.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and to my recipient i really hope you enjoyed it!! looking forward to hear your thoughts :D
> 
> (second chapter is coming soooon i'm so sorry >_<)


End file.
